By Her Hand
by Ghost501
Summary: Navi could never dream before the Dream Program was created, but is it as great as it sounds? Roll doesn't think so.
1. Chapter 1

(This might be a length Auther's Note): I could be wrong, but in terms of the game series, there is no evidence that navis actually dream. So, here's a little story about if what happens if Roll dreamed (Yes, I know that they have dreams in the manga series, but I discount that since I work off of the Battle Network Series and info. My whole little speech about this is on my profile if anyone cares to read it.)

Anyway, Percy Jackson fans, Project DAC is up (check profile). Also if you check my profile, you'll see that a certain project's status has changed. No, I'm not going to say this 7 times.

Finally, special thanks to GuardianNature2012 ( u/4393039/GuardianNature2012) for staffing my community, which has gone undergone a name change for clearance. community/MegaMan-Net-Navi-Era-Stories/109716/

Okay, I think that's everything out the way. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Roll couldn't believe it. She was married to Megaman. She didn't even know that navis could get married, but did it matter? Not to her. All she knew was that at that moment, nothing else really mattered to her. She was the happiest that she had ever been in her life. _

_Lan's and Mayl's wedding had corresponded at the same time; they all had the same friends and it would be easier in the long run so no one really saw a reason against it._

_ Everything had beautiful. Roll looked around to see the other navis walking around enjoying themselves, but she couldn't find Megaman anywhere. She popped open a screen to see her NetOp and her husband happily together. She really hated to disturb them, but maybe they knew where Mega had gone._

_ "Mayl?" Roll said quietly. She really did feel bad about this._

_ "Oh, Roll? Hi, what's up?" Mayl asked, clearly lost in her own joy to notice much of anything right now._

_ "Do you know where Mega is? I can't seem to find him anywhere."_

_ "No, I don't. Hold on one second." She heard Mayl ask Lan if he had heard from his brother. A few seconds later, "Lan says the last time he saw him was when he was with you. He can't seem to get in contact with him either."_

_ "Okay thanks." Roll said closing the window. She hoped that Lan wouldn't go crazy trying to find his brother. He really needed to be spending this time with Mayl. Roll sighed to herself knowing that her hope was in vain and that Lan was secretly freaking out about Mega being missing. Great, now she was ruining their special night._

_ As Roll walked around in the crowd, she eventually bumped into Glyde and Gutsman. Both navis didn't know where Megaman was either, but they told her that she would be the first to know when they did. _

_A few minutes later, Roll knew something was wrong. She had looked for Mega in the crowd at least twice and still hadn't found him. It was if he left magically. He wouldn't do that…would he? No, she shook her head. He loved her; he wouldn't just abandon her like this. Something didn't add up. Roll shut her eyes, trying to retrace the day's events._

_ When she opened them, she was in a new place. The Net area she was in was dark and gloomy. It reminded her of the Elec Tower Comp that she had been taken so many years. She was still afraid of bats to this day._

_ She tried to make contact with Mayl; but for some reason or another, communication between them was blocked. Then, she saw something just a few steps away. The object was shiny but covered in cyber dust. She picked up the strange item and blew away the particles. Surprised, she almost dropped the thing._

_ A dark chip._

_ But they had all been destroyed. Plus, Mega had destroyed Dark Nebula! This thing shouldn't exist! Roll shook herself out of her shock and was about to throw away the cursed chip when she felt electricity zap her. _

_The chip had activated. Roll tried to fight off the evil inside of it, but she couldn't. She felt herself become lost deep in Murkland and her color palate changed from its vibrant pink to a deep purple._

_ "Roll?" a voice said._

_ She turned to see the one who had abandoned her, "Megaman."_

_ The blue navi winced at the harshness of her voice, "Are you okay, Roll?"_

_ "I was okay…before you left me! Where did you go, Hub! Were you upset that you married a weak navi like me? Well, I can assure you that I'm not weak. I'm strong. Stronger that you ever will be."_

_ "Roll, I don't think you're weak at all. You are strong, I know that." Megaman said nervously._

_ "No you don't. You won't," her arm transformed into her bow, "Not before I delete you that is. Then the world will know that I'm not just a weakling navi who can be kidnapped ever two seconds."_

_ "Roll, calm down. You're acting crazy."_

_ "No Mega, I'm not," she said as she charged up an arrow, "I'm acting the way I should've acted many years ago."_

_ Then she fired the arrow right into his navi mark. At close range, the arrow cracked the emblem and it fell to the ground. He looked back at her in disbelief before he too fell and joined his useless symbol in deletion. RollDS merely turned her head to the data, "Good riddance."_

_ But on the inside, Roll was crying. She had deleted the love of her life._

"End that program now!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he himself joined the other scientist trying to end the program running in Roll. Today, SciLab was testing their new dream program on navis. They had never been able to dream before, so Dr. Hikari decided to help them. Roll was one of the navis who had signed up.

After she had gone to sleep, they had put her through what would be considered a good dream. She seemed to be peaceful then and even the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. But then they allowed her to experience a nightmare. During this part, something unexpected started to happen. The other subjects had merely twisted and turned, but they never did what was happening to Roll. Her data became unformatted. She had started to be deleted. It was if the experience itself was killing her.

Mayl was crying into Lan as she saw her navi go through her first nightmare. It was terrible watching her face turn to agony. She seemed as if she wanted to start screaming but didn't know how to. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she squirmed around. The fact that that dream was also causing her navi to delete herself was also causing Mayl to cry for her navi.

As she was brought out of the nightmare, her data reformatted back to its normal specs. Roll snapped awake and began to look blindly around the room, completely unaware that she had almost faced deletion moments earlier. Where was he?

_'There!'_ she thought as she saw him. Mega was running towards her. She quickly got up and fell into his arms sobbing. He was still there. Still alive. She hadn't deleted him.

"It's okay, Roll. Sshh. It's okay." Mega said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Get it out of me." She spoke into his chest.

"What?"

"Get this blasted program out of me! I don't want it! I hate it!" she yelled as more tears came out of her. As Mega tried to quiet her, she was reminded again and again of that nightmare. Of the unimaginable. Of his deletion…by her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, two stories in two days! Nah, it's just me finally deciding to whether or not I wanted to add another chapter to this story. I decide I might as well. I knew this story could be taken a little farther, but this chapter is where I'm cutting it. In other news, I've got a 50/50 split for the Let's Play in December. Wanna choose what game I play next, go to my profile and vote! So, I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to be uploading more one-shots this week. We shall see. Anyway, if I do, see you in the next story. If not, see you all for Chapter 2 of _Megaman Double Network: Dark World!_

* * *

_"Roll, calm down. You're acting crazy."_

_ "No Mega, I'm not," she said as she charged up an arrow, "I'm acting the way I should've acted many years ago."_

_Then she fired the arrow right into his navi mark. At close range, the arrow cracked the emblem and it fell to the ground. He looked back at her in disbelief before he too fell and joined his useless symbol in deletion. RollDS merely turned her head to the data, "Good riddance."_

_ But on the inside, Roll was crying. She had deleted the love of her life._

Roll shook herself out of her train of thought. Not this again. Even three weeks after the Dream Program had been uninstalled from her systems, Roll still had day dreams about it. The nightmare haunted her quiet moments. It always seemed to wait until she would slip into a time of calm, and then bring her back down to earth.

Immediately after the incident, Roll had looked up everything she could about dreams. She posted numerous times to BBS Boards, although she often had to go outside of ACDC Area in order to avoid being seen too easily. Many of the responses she got hadn't been pleasant. Well, they were actually fine, but the feeling of dread that rushed over her made them seem terrible.

Many of the reply posts had told her dreams were sometimes glimpses into the future—or the hoped for future—and sometimes they were the wants of the subconscious. Roll felt her hand go over her emblem. She didn't think she wanted him dead. Scratch that. She knew she didn't want him dead. She loved him, how could she ever wish anything bad upon him?

"Roll?" a voice asked.

Roll turned her head and realized that she had been standing in ACDC Square the whole time. Why was she her again? Oh yeah, Mayl sent her on an errand…which she had forgotten about the moment she recalled that awful dream.

"Roll, you okay?" Megaman asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Mega! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said quickly, trying to keep the conversation short. After all, she still had some music sheets to go get for her operator.

"You sure? You were pretty far gone. I've been calling you for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just…" she trailed off. She couldn't tell him. What would he think of her, "tired. I'm tired."

"Maybe you should go back to your PC. I can take you back if you want?"

"No, thanks I can get there for myself." She snapped. This conversation was going for too long. She could almost feel herself about to tell him the truth. How her dark side killed him. How for a brief moment, she could feel the enjoyment of watching his data disappear into the unknown. Roll broke off into a sprint and pushed Megaman out of the way as she ran for her home, "Sorry!"

As soon as she got into her PC, she immediately pulled up a menu and changed the password to the security cube. She knew Megaman would follow her. Even when she heard the ping of an incoming email, she didn't bother opening it. She already knew who it was from. She walked over to a corner in the cyber space and cried.

* * *

Megaman knew something was wrong the minute Roll snapped. He had seen her when she was tired before; but even then, it was still unlike her to sound so…scared. Beyond the annoyance, Megaman could hear the fear in her voice. What was so scary that she couldn't confide it with him? Before he could ask, he was pushed off his feet as he saw his pink friend run past him and straight for her own page.

Picking himself up, he ran after her. However, Roll was always faster than him. As so as she had teleported in, the security cube in front of her home appeared again. That was weird. He had the password for it. It should have disappeared once he was within five feet of it…unless she changed the password.

Megaman immediately wrote an email to Roll asking her what was wrong. However, after waiting for several minutes, he realized that she wasn't going to respond and more importantly, not going to let him in. Well, two could play at that game. With Lan actually working on his homework, he had nothing better to do. And so, he took a seat and rested his head on the security cube, just waiting for Roll to open the door.

* * *

"Roll?" she almost barely heard the soft voice of her operator. Mayl had been sick for the past couple of days and had been at home resting. Of course, that didn't stop her from at least trying to keep up with her studies. When Roll had left to get her music, she had been fast asleep. But now she was wide awake, surprisingly free of her grogginess—though she was still sporting a red nose and sleepy eyes.

Roll did her best to stop her tears and looking like she had spent fifteen minutes crying in a corner, "Oh hi Mayl. I didn't know you were up. How are you feeling?" She sniffled.

"I'm fine…how are you? And please, don't tell me you're fine. You're clearly not."

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Roll said.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you this distraught since…" Mayl's eyes widened for a second as she began to draw a conclusion, "You're not still thinking about that nightmare are you?"

Roll could feel her more tears building up. It had taken Mega some time to calm her down originally. After the program had been uninstalled, Mayl had talked to her a couple of times. However, Roll had always told her that she was fine and that it was only a dream.

She had been wrong. So very wrong. This "dream" was nothing more than a haunting memory. And the worst part was that she didn't know how to deal with it. Roll blinked and stared into her operator's brown eyes.

"I killed him." She said quietly.

"What?" Mayl responded, not understanding.

Roll took a deep breath. Mayl was her operator. Her best friend. She could trust her, "My dream three weeks ago. It started out so nicely. You and Lan were married and so were Mega and I, but then…" she bit her lip, "I couldn't find Mega. Next thing I knew, I was in a different place. I found a dark chip on the ground and it downloaded into my systems. Then Mega appeared. I…I…deleted him."

Roll almost chocked on those last words. Though there was some relief that she had finally told someone about it, there was more grief. How could she have even dreamed of doing that to him? What kind of monster hid underneath her surface?

"Roll…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I've been replaying that nightmare over and over in my head. I can't make it stop. What's worse is that today, Mega saw me. I…I couldn't be close to him. I couldn't stop remembering how I murdered him!" Roll let herself break and more tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Shhh. It's okay, Roll. It's okay." Mayl said, trying to comfort her. Nightmares were always horrible for people who had never experienced them. Dreams themselves have a nasty habit of seeming so real. Sometimes, people never truly realize just how scary they can be. And yet, a navi, her navi, knew that first hand now.

"How do I make it stop? I thought it would be over after I got that program out, but it just keeps on coming back." Roll sniffled.

"Talk to him." Mayl said softly.

"Huh?"

"Talk to Megaman. The reason why your nightmare is haunting you is because you feel guilty about what happened in it. You feel as though you can't forgive yourself, but Mega will. He'll help you. But you have to let him know first."

Roll gulped. She really did not want to talk to Mega about this, "Are…are you sure?"

"If I'm wrong, I promise to…" Mayl cocked her head for a second, trying to think, "I promise to take Lan out on a date."

Roll laughed weakly as she wiped her face, "You might as well. He's too dense to even see that you've had a crush on him for the past couple years."

Both girls laughed as another email came in. Mayl gave her a smile, "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

Megaman had almost fallen asleep outside of Roll's security cube as he sent another email to her; but at last, she lifted the security. When he entered the homepage, he hadn't been expecting Roll merely waiting for him, though she did look like she was barely keeping it together. Her cute face was tear-stained and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Hi, Mega." She said weakly.

"Hey, Roll." He said walking up to her, "This may be a dumb question, but are you okay?"

The pink navi took a deep breath before replying, "Please…promise me that you won't hate me."

"Wha? Why would I…"

"Please."

Megaman stared into her green eyes. She seemed so scared. So vulnerable. Something told him that him hating her would break her. And that was something he would never allow to happen.

"I promise."

"Roll…you didn't do any of that." He said.

"You don't understand. I…I feel so wrong. So guilty. I…I don't know what's wrong with me." She turned her face away from him. Even after getting that off her chest, she didn't feel justified in looking at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said as he touched her cheek.

Roll's eyes snapped open as she faced him. It had been clear that hers and Megaman relationship had been much more open than their operators, but even they reached a level of discomfort. This small gesture had been the most forward that Megaman had ever been with her.

"You know…nightmares aren't really in the same class of dreams."

"Huh?"

"Dreams may be what we want. Nightmares, on the other hand, are what we fear. I hope I'm not being to egotistical, but it sounds like your fear is losing me."

Roll bit her lip. That did make a lot more sense than her subconsciously wanting him dead. Then, his words dawned on her. She turned her face away and her cheeks went hot, "Umm…"

Megaman merely laughed. Which cause Roll to become even more embarrassed and give him a playful shove, "Knock it off. After all, you should be happy that you're even in my dreams."

"You're right. I should be."

Roll turned her face back to the blue navi, "What?"

"I was saying you're right. I should be happy."

Before Roll could ask what he meant, Lan appeared on a screen in front of them, "Hey Megaman. Do you think you could help me on my homework? I can't get this geometry figured out. Oh hi, Roll!"

"Hi, Lan." Roll laughed despite the nervous air in the cyber space.

"Okay Lan, I'll be back home in a bit." Megaman said before Lan's screen disappeared. He shrugged at the pink navi, "Sorry, but brother in trouble."

"Yeah…um…thanks for not hating me."

"Roll, like I said before. I could never hate you."

"You say that, but if someone tells you that they dream about their death…it just seems wrong."

"You dreamt about me because you care about me. And that is enough for me to do this," he said before he kissed her. Mega's forwardness had caught her off guard, but soon enough she kissed him back. It was a couple minutes before they actually broke apart. Roll's eyes had glazed over and their breathing rate had definitely spiked.

Roll broke the silence, "You could've just said thank you."

"Too simple. Plus…you do crazy stuff like that when you're in love."

"One, kissing me is crazy? Two…you love me?"

"Yeah…" Megaman said sheepishly, "I love you."

Roll gave him a coyly smile, "You took a risk just kissing me like that."

"Not really. If I'm in your head, I merely guessed that I was in your heart too."

"Well…you guessed right." She said before bringing him in for another kiss.

'_Poor Lan',_ she thought, _'he's not going to get help with geometry anytime soon.'_


End file.
